Is it too late ?
by myklaineobsession
Summary: Kurt et Blaine aurait pu ne pas se rencontrer au lycée, et même pas à l'université, ou encore avant leur trente ans. Ils auraient pu se rencontrer peu avant leur cinquante ans, traînant derrière eux un passé bien rempli et noir, et ils se sauveraient tout de même. Certaines choses sont écrites et ne s'effacent pas.


Bonjour bonjour !

Comme promis, et même un peu plus tôt que prévu, voilà le OS qui prenait tout mon temps :D Je suis vraiment fière de vous le présenter, car j'y ai vraiment mis tout mon amour 3

/!\ Ce texte n'a pas été corrigé. Il le sera peut-être un jour, mais pour l'instant je n'en ai ni la force ni le courage. Désolé pour les fautes :/

 **/!\ Klaine et Glee ne sont pas à moi, l'histoire, par contre, l'est.**

* * *

Blaine ne le remarqua pas tout de suite, perdu dans les rayons de la librairie, l'air étourdi, presque englouti par les livres. Il le remarqua cependant lorsqu'il se trouva qu'ils devaient chercher tous deux au même rayon. L'homme était de taille moyenne, plus grande que celle de Blaine en tout cas, il possédait de brillants cheveux châtains stylisés, un nez retroussé, une bouche souriante et un corps fin et élancé. Il était beau, très beau, et bien conservé pour un homme de l'âge de Blaine.

Soudain, l'homme leva les yeux pour les poser sur Blaine, et celui-ci se sentit fondre de l'intérieur. Ses yeux furent deux grandes portes sur son âme, et en un instant Blaine eut l'impression de connaître cet inconnu par cœur. Ses prunelles étaient douces, mais têtues, malignes et rieuses, et aussi fatiguées et tristes. Les rides aux coins de ses yeux semblaient le rendre encore plus attractif.

L'homme aux cheveux châtains lui sourit, ce que Blaine lui rendit, avant de retourner à ses recherches. Blaine le suivit, et dirigea se main vers le livre lorsque ses doigts touchent ceux de l'inconnu.

« Oh ! Excusez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-il, rougissant légèrement.

« Ne vous excusez pas, » sourit doucement le châtain, « mais il me semble que nous sommes face à un dilemme. »

« Eh bien, j'ai besoin d'étudier ce livre pour voir si je peux le faire lire à mes élèves. » expliqua Blaine, se grattant la tête d'un air embêté, désignant le livre de contes se trouvant maintenant dans les mains de l'homme.

« Oh, vous êtes enseignant ? Je le suis aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air excité. « Kurt Hummel, professeur de littérature à NYU. » se présenta-t-il, tendant sa main vers Blaine.

« Oh, vous travaillez sur des contes à l'université ? C'est étonnant. Blaine Anderson, enseignant de maternelle. » sourit-il en serrant la main de Kurt.

« Prenez le livre, Blaine, je l'ai déjà lu, j'avais juste besoin de lui pour faire des photocopies et les projeter à mes élèves. »

« Oh, il y a une photocopieuse là-haut, nous pouvons y aller faire vos photocopies et puis vous me passerez le livre pour que je l'emprunte. » proposa le brun.

« Cela me semble un bon compromis. » lâcha Kurt finalement, suivant Blaine vers l'ascenseur.

« Dites-moi, Kurt, je suis curieux en quoi ce livre vous intéresse-t-il tout particulièrement ? » interrogea-t-il lorsqu'ils sont devant la photocopieuse.

« Et bien, je compte travailler les messages cachés dans les contes populaires, comme par exemple la métaphore... hum... sexuelle entre le Petit Chaperon Rouge et le loup. » expliqua-t-il en rougissant légèrement.

« Oh, ça doit être intéressant. » répondit Blaine, observant le visage concentré de Kurt sur les pages à photocopier.

« Ça l'est. » sourit Kurt, continuant son travail.

 _Fais-le Blaine, fais-le, invite-le à sortir, fais-le !_

« Hum... Ça me plairait beaucoup si vous me parliez de tout ça autour d'un café un de ses jours. » dit-il, rougissant d'un bloc lorsque Kurt leva un sourcil rieur devant lui.

« Juste pour parler de contes ? » demanda-t-il finalement, et mon dieu Blaine se haït pour ressembler à une collégienne durant son premier flirt avec un garçon plus âgé.

« Eh bien... j'espérais que cela pourrait évoluer en un... rendez-vous. Hum... Éventuellement... ? » Blaine était sûr qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi rouge de sa vie.

« C'est d'accord. » lâcha Kurt avec un sourire, et Blaine se retint de ne pas lâcher un petit cri de joie. « Mais à une condition. » Le sourire de Blaine s'effaça tout d'un coup. « On saute la partie sur les contes et on passe directement à la case ''apprendre à se connaître'', okay ? »

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Blaine, ne pouvant contenir un minuscule - mais tout de même très voyant - saut de joie. « Heu, je veux dire, bien sûr. » se reprit-il, regardant Kurt rire avec nervosité.

« Bien. Je suppose que c'est le moment où on échange nos numéros. »

« Oh ! Oui ! Évidemment ! » Blaine lui passa son portable et Kurt lui passa le sien, et quelques instants après Blaine se retrouva avec un Kurt Hummel en contact, et un Kurt Hummel en face de lui, souriant timidement, lui aussi un peu rouge.

« Tenez, je vous donne ça. Bonne lecture. Ces contes sont très beaux. Et, je suppose que... qu'on se voit bientôt. »

« Très bientôt. » sourit Blaine en prenant le livre et regardant Kurt s'en aller en lui souriant.

Quelle bonne idée avait-il eut en voulant étudier ce bouquin. Quelle excellente idée.

* * *

Blaine attendit cinq bonnes heures avant d'envoyer un message à Kurt. Il aurait aimé que l'autre homme le contacte en premier, mais celui-ci devait être occupé à préparer ses cours, ou... à fricoter avec ses étudiants qui doivent aimer les hommes plus âgés... Oui, ça devait être ça.

 _De : Blaine Anderson_

 _A : Kurt Hummel_

 _Coucou, c'est Blaine, le prof de maternelle. Je sais que ça doit faire homme collant de te contacter le jour même de notre rencontre, mais j'aimerais vraiment qu'on se voit cette semaine. Dis-moi quand tu es libre. (Si tu es encore intéressé et que tu n'essayais pas simplement d'être poli en m'envoyant balader.)_

 _De : Kurt Hummel_

 _A : Blaine Anderson_

 _Coucou, j'attendais ton message ! Et non, crois-moi je ne te considère absolument pas comme un mec collant. J'aimerais aussi qu'on se voit, et oui je suis intéressé, ne t'en fais pas! mais malheureusement, la fin du semestre approchant, je croule sous les copies et je ne serais libre que ce week-end. Que penserais-tu de samedi à cette adresse ?_

→ _adresse ci-jointe_

Blaine sourit. Le café n'était pas très loin de chez lui, ce qui signifiait logiquement que ce n'était pas loin de chez Kurt non plus. Aussi, ils allaient se voir dans moins d'une semaine et Kurt avait clairement énoncé qu'il était intéressé par lui.

 _De : Blaine Anderson_

 _A : Kurt Hummel_

 _C'est parfait ! Quelle heure te conviendrais ?_

 _De : Kurt Hummel_

 _A : Blaine Anderson_

 _11 heures ?_

 _De : Blaine Anderson_

 _A : Kurt Hummel_

 _Du soir ?_

 _De : Kurt Hummel_

 _A : Blaine Anderson_

 _Du matin. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'un café reste ouvert aussi tard. Mais si tu veux, et si ce qu'on découvre samedi matin nous plaît, on pourra ressortir une autre fois._

 _De : Blaine Anderson_

 _A : Kurt Hummel_

 _Ça me semble une bonne idée ! A samedi dans ce cas ! Bonne soirée ! :)_

 _De : Kurt Hummel_

 _A : Blaine Anderson_

 _Bonne soirée Blaine ! ;)_

* * *

Blaine était arrivé trop tôt. Assez tôt pour avoir le temps de boire deux cafés et de manger un délicieux cookie aux amandes. Kurt arriva à l'heure, un air fatigué sur le visage mais un grand sourire peint sur les lèvres et des habits choisis à la perfection.

« Salut. » sourit Kurt en déposant ses affaires sur la chaise et allant chercher son café.

« Salut ! » lança Blaine, regrettant toujours de sonner comme une adolescente en chaleur.

« Ça va ? » demanda le châtain en revenant, un café allégé à la main et un grand sourire illuminant son visage.

« Oui, j'ai beaucoup apprécié le livre. »

« Oh, tant mieux, on est jamais assez âgés pour apprécier les contes pour enfants. Quel a été ton préféré ? »

A partir de cette instant-là, la conversation fut lancée pendant une demi-heure, ils parlèrent des contes anciens, de leur significations, de leurs symboles cachés, jusqu'à ce que Kurt regarde sa montre et se mette à rire.

« On s'était dit qu'on ne parlerait pas des contes. » dit-il avec le sourire.

« Oh, oui, c'est vrai, désolé ! Heum... tu veux commencer par te présenter ? » proposa Blaine.

« Oh, okay. Bon bah, je m'appelle Kurt Hummel, j'ai 49 ans - »

« Excuse-moi ? Je savais que tu avais la quarantaine mais pas 49 ans ! Oh mon dieu, Kurt, tu fais beaucoup plus jeune ! » s'exclama Blaine, le regardant avec des yeux ronds, rougissant lorsque Kurt se mit à rire.

« Eh ben malheureusement il s'avère que j'ai bien 49 ans. Comme tu le sais, j'enseigne à NYU, mais être professeur n'a pas toujours été ma vocation. »

« Oh ? Que voulais-tu faire ? » interrogea le brun.

« Je voulais être chanteur sur Broadway. Ça a toujours été mon rêve, et sans vouloir me vanter, j'étais vraiment doué. J'ai aussi fait un petit boulot à voguedotcom, et j'étais parti pour être diplômé de la NYADA, mon université d'Arts, lorsqu'à 19 ans mon beau-frère s'est éteint. Je tenais énormément à lui. Tout d'abord, parce qu'il a été le premier garçon dont je suis tombé amoureux – mais ça c'est une autre histoire, et oui notre relation était normale après ça – mais aussi parce qu'il était l'homme le plus généreux que je connaisse. Tout ce que Finn voulait, c'était que tous les gens qu'il aimait soient heureux. » Kurt sourit avec émotion, et Blaine osa poser sa main sur la sienne en réconfort. « J'ai été très déprimé pendant quelques temps, et j'ai arrêté mes études pour devenir un professeur. Il y avait ce glee club, dans mon lycée, qui m'a sauvé la vie. Tous mes amis de longue date y étaient avec moi, et les trois années que j'ai passé là-bas ont été les plus belles de ma vie. Finn voulait devenir enseignant pour pouvoir reprendre cette chorale. Mais il n'a pas pû y arriver, alors j'ai décidé de devenir professeur. J'ai d'abord pensé à être professeur de chant, mais je ne pouvais plus chanter sans craquer et pleurer comme une fontaine, alors j'ai choisi la seule chose qui s'était révélée efficace pour me calmer durant ces temps difficiles : la littérature. J'ai changé d'université à 20 ans et j'en suis sorti diplômé à 26 ans et j'ai commencé à enseigner et je n'ai jamais regretté mon choix. J'ai compris pourquoi Finn voulait enseigner, et j'ai compris pourquoi il était mort : tout ça était écrit. Je suis désolé, je crois en le destin, ça te fait peur ? » rit-il nerveusement.

« Non, pas du tout, j'y crois aussi. » le rassura Blaine.

« Voilà mon histoire ; quelle est la tienne ? »

« J'ai toujours voulu aider les gens je voulais aussi faire de l'Art mais je suppose que cette partie a été effacé par le temps. Je suis né dans une famille très riche et très stricte, et le seul choix qui n'a pas été influencé par mes parents était celui-là. J'ai toujours adoré les enfants. J'ai toujours voulu transmettre des choses à quelqu'un, lui apprendre des choses. Alors je suis devenu prof, envers et contre ce que mes parents pensaient. J'aimais chanter aussi, j'ai failli être dans la chorale de mon lycée, j'aurais même été élu soliste principal si mes parents ne m'en avaient pas en empêchés. Aujourd'hui, la seule personne de ma famille avec laquelle je parle encore est mon frère, Cooper. Et je ne regrette absolument rien. »

« Tant mieux. » souffla Kurt, lâchant la main de Blaine pour prendre une gorgée de son café.

« Hum... mais dis-moi, pourquoi es-tu célibataire ? Tu fais jeune, tu es... beau à regarder..., tu es intelligent... Pourquoi personne ne voudrait de toi ? » questionna-t-il.

« Hum... Je suis – veuf. »

« Oh. »

« Oh. » répéta Kurt avec un petit sourire.

« Je suis vraiment désolé, Kurt. Ça fait combien de temps ? »

« Ça va bientôt faire 10 ans. » chuchota-t-il, regardant le ciel rêveusement. « J'ai rencontré Elliott à 23 ans durant mes études pour devenir enseignant. On s'était rencontrés à une fête, et on avait – hum – couché ensemble. Un jour, mon meilleur-ami Sebastian et moi nous étions promis de nous faire faire un tatouage, nous sommes bien évidemment allés dans le salon où il travaillait. Ça a été gênant. Au final, je suis sorti de son salon avec un tatouage raté – qui a été récupéré ensuite, ne t'en fais pas – mais aussi son numéro de téléphone. On s'est revus, plusieurs fois, et une chose en entraînant une autre, on est officiellement devenus un couple. On s'est battus, beaucoup, contre le monde, nous-mêmes, et l'un l'autre aussi. Elliott avait toujours été inquiet qu'il ne me suffise pas car il n'avait jamais fait d'études, avait simplement débarqué à New-York pour devenir musicien et était devenu tatoueur à la place. Éventuellement, après 3 ans de bataille mais de pure joie entremêlées, il a arrêté de douter lorsque je lui ai demandé de m'épouser. Après cela, nous avons vécus très heureux. On a eu notre premier et unique enfant à l'âge de 28 ans, et nous l'avons aimé plus que tout. A 38 ans, Eliott a recommencé à chanter dans des bars, et il a acquis une petite notoriété. Puis il fit une tournée dans tous les États-Unis, ce qui l'a tué. »

« Comment ça c'est passé ? »

« Accident de voitures. Leur caravane a percuté un camion poids lourd. »

« Oh mon dieu. »

« J'ai refais une grave dépression après ça. J'avais l'impression de perdre tous ceux que j'aimais. D'abord Finn, puis Eliott... puis après quelques mois dans l'impossibilité de travailler, j'ai regardé le visage de ma fille de 11 ans, Tracy, l'amour de ma vie, et j'ai retrouvé la force de me lever de mon lit tous les matins, d'aller travailler, de sourire, de rire et de voir mes amis. Tout ça grâce à elle. »

Des larmes remplissaient ses yeux à cet instant, et Blaine reprit la main de Kurt dans la sienne et la serra, avant de sourire en voyant que Kurt la serrait aussi.

« Es-tu sorti avec d'autres hommes depuis ? » demanda Blaine après quelques instants.

« J'ai attendu 5 ans avant d'accepter un rendez-vous avec un homme, mais dès qu'il a voulu m'embrasser j'ai complètement paniqué et je suis rentré chez moi. Puis un jour, Tracy, qui avait à cette époque 16 ans, m'a parlé pendant des heures et m'a demandé de recommencer à avoir une vie sociale. Alors j'ai recommencé à sortir avec mes amis, puis à accepter des rendez-vous, et j'ai aussi, hum, repris mon activité sexuelle... Mais je n'ai pas réussi à avoir de relations plus longues que quelques semaines. Pour l'instant. » rajouta-t-il en regardant Blaine d'un air de défi. « Et toi, raconte-moi ta vie amoureuse. »

« J'ai été marié pendant 23 ans à une femme. » Kurt écarquilla les yeux avec surprise, puis prit la main de Blaine dans la sienne. Il allait sûrement avoir besoin, lui aussi, de réconfort. « Elle s'appelle Rachel, on était amis d'enfance. Mes parents m'ont poussés à sortir avec elle au lycée, puis à l'épouser à l'université et à lui faire des enfants quelques années plus tard. Ils m'ont tellement poussés que j'ai fini par croire que je l'aimais. Mais je n'étais jamais entièrement heureux, je ne me sentais jamais à l'aise avec elle. On s'est mariés à 22 ans et on a eu notre premier fils à l'âge de 24 ans, et notre second à l'âge de 27. Lorsque nos enfants étaient encore assez petits, tout se passait bien, mais dès qu'ils ont commencé à grandir, Rachel et moi avons commencé à sen disputer souvent, à ne plus être sur la même longueur d'ondes. Mais nous sommes restés ensemble, car nos familles nous encourageaient. Il y a huit ans, j'ai eu ma première fois avec un homme, un collègue. Ça s'est passé lors d'une sortie entre collègues et à partir du moment où je l'ai fais, j'ai compris que c'était qui j'étais. Je n'éprouvais rien pour l'homme en question, mais je savais que ça n'avait jamais été aussi bon de toute ma vie. Alors je suis rentré, et j'ai avoué à Rachel que j'étais gay. Elle m'a dit qu'elle avait un amant depuis plusieurs années et on a décidé de rester ensemble pour nos enfants. Mais Tony est parti de la maison il y a deux ans pour aller vivre avec sa petite-amie, et Danny est parti à la même époque pour aller à l'université. Rachel et moi avons tenu trois mois tous seuls à la maison, rien que nous deux, avant de se décider à divorcer. Elle est parti vivre avec son amant, et je me suis installé dans un petit appartement tout seul. Nous sommes en bon terme, nos enfants étaient soulagés que nous divorcions, et j'ai enfin pu être moi-même. » dit Blaine, débordant de joie en repensant à la liberté qu'il avait ressenti en divorçant.

« Tu es sorti avec des hommes après ça ? » demanda Kurt.

« Oui, certains, mais ça ne durait jamais longtemps. La plupart était des hommes plus jeunes, voulant s'amuser avec un homme plus mûr... »

« Je suis désolé. Et tu es aussi très bien conservé pour ton âge – d'ailleurs quel est ton âge ? »

« J'ai 48 ans. »

« Oh, oui, très bien conservé alors. » blagua Kurt.

« Tu n'es pas repoussé par le fait que j'ai été avec une femme ? » questionna Blaine, se sentant un peu anxieux.

« Non. On a tous un passé, tu as le tien, j'ai le mien, et oui le tien n'était pas génial mais le mien non plus tu sais. Je ne suis pas repoussé le moins du monde, je suis juste désolé que tu es été inconfortable jusqu'à récemment dans ta vie, ça me fait de la peine. Mais maintenant tu es fier de qui tu es, donc je suis heureux pour toi. » sourit-il en lui reprenant la main.

« Merci. » répondit Blaine avec un sourire.

« Mais je me dois de te demander Blaine, qu'attends-tu de ce rendez-vous, et aussi peut-être de ceux qui vont suivre ? » dit-il, semblant peiné d'avoir à poser cette question.

« Kurt, je cherche l'amour. Je veux avoir quelqu'un dans ma vie que je puisse aimer et qui m'aime en retour, avec lequel je me sente enfin entier. Je ne veux pas te faire peur, mais j'ai ressenti ça avec toi. J'ai ressenti, au fond de moi, que tous les deux on pourrait être quelque chose de magnifique. Je veux toutes les étapes d'une relation avec toi. Je sais, c'est le moment où tu te rends compte que je suis taré et que tu t'en vas, mais je me devais de le dire. » rit-il en se massant l'arrière de la tête nerveusement.

« Je veux la même chose avec toi. Il est encore trop tôt pour déterminer si ça va marcher entre nous, mais je sais que tu es le premier homme depuis 10 ans que je regarde et dans lequel je vois un possible futur. » le rassura Kurt. « Mais on doit prendre cette relation lentement, ça fait très longtemps et je suis habitué à être seul... »

« Bien sûr. » acquiesça Blaine, souriant avec toutes ses dents.

« Dans ce cas, que dis-tu qu'on aille à notre second rendez-vous ? » dit le châtain avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Quand ? » interrogea le plus jeune, sentant son cœur battre de joie dans sa poitrine à l'idée d'un second rendez-vous.

« Tout de suite ? » proposa Kurt en se levant, et prenant la main de Blaine.

« P-pardon ? »

« Il est presque 13 heures, je pense qu'on devrait manger quelque chose. » lança-t-il en marchant dans la rue, tenant Blaine près de lui. Blaine ne lui dit pas qu'il avait eu un cookie et que le café lui coupait l'appétit, il était bien trop surexcité pour cela.

« Bonne idée. »

« On va à mon restaurant italien préféré. On commandera du bon vin pour célébrer notre deuxième rendez-vous. »

« Deuxième rendez-vous ? » demanda Blaine, son cœur battant de joie dans sa poitrine.

« On avait bien dit que si le premier nous plaisait il y en aurait d'autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est vrai. » sourit le brun, le suivant dehors, un grand sourire sur le visage.

* * *

Leur deuxième rendez-vous fut génial. Tout comme les dix autres rendez-vous qui furent, eux aussi, magnifiques.  
Cela faisait maintenant trois mois que Kurt et Blaine se voyaient chaque week-end, et à chacun des rendez-vous, Blaine tombait un peu plus amoureux de Kurt, et à chacun des rendez-vous, il avait droit à un baiser chaste sur les lèvres qui le hantait durant le reste de la semaine.

Ils se parlaient par messages, énormément, chaque jour, que ce soit en se réveillant le matin, entre deux heures de cours, à la pause déjeuner ou en rentrant le soir. Ils s'appelaient parfois, se racontant leur journée particulièrement épuisante ou alors complètement pourrie.

Mais ils n'étaient pas vraiment ensemble. Du moins, dans l'esprit de Blaine, qui avait besoin d'une confirmation. C'est pourquoi, lors de leur 13e rendez-vous – Blaine avait failli tout annuler par peur que le mauvais œil soit avec eux ce soir-là – Blaine décida de demander à Kurt de devenir son petit-ami, bien qu'ils ne soient plus assez jeunes pour s'appeler comme cela.

C'est au milieu d'une conversation dans le restaurant chic où il l'a invité, pendant que Kurt est en train de parler de son père, que Blaine laissa échapper, « Je veux qu'on soit un couple. »

Kurt s'arrêta de parler immédiatement, puis rouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois sous le choc. « Pardon ? »

« Kurt, » dit-il en lui prenant la main, regardant au fond de ses yeux perçants pour lui montrer qu'il était sérieux, « on en est à notre 13e rendez-vous, on s'est embrassés plusieurs fois, on s'apprécie... j'aimerais que tu sois mon petit-ami, même si ça fait trop adolescent pour nous, j'aimerais vraiment que - »

« Avec plaisir. » le coupa Kurt, caressant son dos de la main avec son pouce. « Enfin, je pensais que c'était clair qu'on était déjà un couple, mais si tu veux on peut appeler ça la date officielle... »

« Attends, on était déjà en couple ? Pourquoi tu me l'as pas dis ? J'ai passé la semaine à stresser pour rien ! » s'exclama-t-il en souriant, regardant son petit-ami rire aux éclats.

« Tu crois vraiment que j'embrasse des inconnus à qui je ne tiens pas ? C'était à l'université qu'on faisait ça, Blaine. » sourit-il, le regardant avec des grands yeux affectueux.

« Je sais... Désolé... » lâcha-t-il en baissant la tête, rougissant.

« Tu es adorable. » souffla Kurt lui caressant la main à nouveau. Blaine releva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents. « Et je suis totalement dingue de toi. » Le cœur du brun s'arrêta de battre pour ce qui sembla des heures, avant qu'il ne se rende compte qu'il était bel et bien vivant, pas en train de rêver, et que Kurt le regardait avec des yeux plein d'espoir et du rose aux joues.

« Je suis dingue de toi aussi. » _Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux de toi, peut-être même que c'est déjà fait. C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive._

« Merci. » sourit Kurt, retourna à son plat. _J'ai l'intuition que toi et moi ça pourrait être pour toujours._

* * *

Après être devenu un couple, Kurt et Blaine eurent le droit à plein de première fois : le premier week-end passé à l'appartement de Kurt, celui passé chez Blaine, la première fois que Blaine passa chercher Kurt et se perdit dans NYU, la première fois que Kurt surprit Blaine en venant le chercher à son école pour déjeuner et qu'il se fit assaillir par ses élèves, la première fois qu'ils s'embrassèrent avec la langue... pendant 2 heures.

Il y eut aussi le premier ''je t'aime''.  
Cela faisait longtemps que Blaine se retenait de le dire, peut-être même depuis le début de leur relation officielle i mois de cela. Ce jour-là était un jour de week-end comme les autres, tout aussi magnifique et romantique, et Kurt et Blaine rentraient d'une pièce de théâtre qui avait été magique, ils avaient dîné au restaurant et leur repas avait été délicieux, la nuit était douce pour un soir de mars, et Kurt l'avait longuement embrassé dans le taxi les ramenant chez Kurt.

La soirée était bonne, Blaine était heureux, et ce fut lorsque, au chaud dans son appartement et se câlinant sur le canapé, Kurt parlant encore de la pièce et espérant pouvant y amener ses élèves que Blaine lâcha doucement, presque dans un souffle, « Je t'aime tellement. »

Kurt s'arrêta de parler immédiatement et le regarda, un sourire calme et heureux se dessinant sur son visage. Il l'amena à un doux baiser chaste, le serrant fort contre lui, avant de répondre tout aussi faiblement, « Je t'aime aussi. »

Et ce fut ainsi. Blaine aimait Kurt et Kurt aimait Blaine.  
Rien n'avait vraiment changé, si ce n'est que leur relation était devenue encore un peu plus sérieuse et réelle qu'auparavant. Ils s'embrassèrent encore, et encore, et encore, avant d'aller se coucher, serrés l'un contre l'autre, leurs deux corps s'entremêlant au fil de la nuit.

Tout allait bien dans le meilleur des mondes.

* * *

Leur relation devint encore plus sérieuse lorsqu'elle ne concerna plus seulement eux deux, mais aussi leurs proches. Jusque-là, Blaine n'avait parlé de Kurt qu'à son meilleur-ami Sam et sa femme Mercedes, ainsi que sa meilleure-amie Tina et son mari Artie. Non pas qu'il n'était pas fier d'être avec Kurt, bien au contraire, mais Blaine ne possédait plus d'amis autres que ces quatre-là, la plupart ayant pris le parti de Rachel lors de leur divorce, et ne voulant pas étaler sa vie privée auprès de ses collègues, car, bien qu'adorables, ceux-ci étaient de véritables commères et il ne voulait vraiment pas être au centre de leurs discussions. Il n'en avait pas parlé à ses parents, bien entendu, ne leur parlant plus depuis son coming-out, et ses enfants... et bien, il mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas peur de leur réaction. Tony et Danny savaient très bien que père était gay, évidemment qu'il le leur avait dit, mais Blaine redoutait tout de même leur réaction lorsqu'il leur annoncerait qu'il était en couple et amoureux d'un homme.

Kurt, lui, l'avait annoncé à ses meilleurs amis Sebastian, Dani, Santana et Brittany, mais Blaine ignorait s'il avait mis au courant sa fille.

Il le découvrit lorsque Kurt et lui rentrèrent du cinéma, pénétrant dans l'appartement de Kurt en s'embrassant, avant d'entendre un petit raclement de gorge derrière eux, les faisant sauter en l'air de peur. Sur l'un des fauteuils se trouvait une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, d'une grand beauté, les regardant en souriant affectueusement.

« Bonjour Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en s'élançant vers son père et l'embrassant bruyamment sur la joue. « Et je suppose que vous devez être Blaine, » sourit-elle en lui faisant la bise, « mon père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Tracy ? » demanda Kurt, caressant ses cheveux avec gentillesse.

« Sarah a eu un shooting à New York à la dernière minute, alors je me suis dis que je passerai te faire une surprise. » expliqua-t-elle avec un sourire radieux.

« Oh, qui est Sarah ? » demanda Blaine curieusement.

« Ma petite-amie. » répondit fièrement Tracy.

« Elles sont ensemble depuis leur 16 ans, si tu les voyais, Blaine ! je considère Sarah comme ma propre fille tellement ça fait longtemps que je la connais. » ajouta Kurt, regardant sa fille avec tout autant de fierté. Celle-ci lui déposant un énorme baiser sur le front, lui souriant de toutes ses dents.

« Donc, Blaine, comme j'ai l'impression de déranger je vais y aller, mais avant, Papa m'a dit que vos fils vivaient à New York et je ne m'en vais que dans deux jours, que diriez-vous de les inviter à déjeuner avec nous ? Ça doit bien faire 8 mois que vous vous connaissez, je pense qu'il est temps que l'on se rencontre tous, qu'en dites vous ? »

« Tracy, tu sais que Blaine a une histoire particulière... ne le force pas - » hissa Kurt.

« Avec plaisir. » lâcha Blaine, souriant d'un sourire sincère mais quelque peu effrayé.

« Ah ! Eh ben tu vois qu'il est pas gêné papounet ! » s'exclama-t-elle en lui tirant la langue, riant lorsque Kurt lui tira la langue en retour Blaine sourit devant cette scène. « Mais je vais vous laisser, il se fait tard. J'enverrais l'adresse d'un bon restaurant italien pas cher à mon père, rendez-vous là-bas à 12h30 avec vos fils, Blaine ! Bisous Papa ! » lança-t-elle en sortant, tel un ouragan, les bousculant presque sur son passage.

« Wow... ma fille ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. » rigola Kurt en se rasseyant sur le canapé en soufflant.

« Elle est lesbienne ? Je ne le savais pas. »

« Demi-sexuelle, en fait. »

« Oh... Hum... ça signifie quoi ? » demanda Blaine, se sentant idiot.

« Ça veut dire qu'elle ne peut ressentir d'attirance pour quelqu'un que si elle lie un lieu profondément émotionnel avec la personne. Sarah est sa meilleure-amie d'enfance, et elles ont toujours été inséparables. Ça n'a pas été une surprise lorsqu'elle me l'ont annoncé, Sarah étant ouvertement lesbienne depuis quelques année et ma fille m'ayant parlé de ses problèmes d'attirance depuis pas mal de temps. Elles se sont bien trouvées, tout de même. J'aurais aimé qu'Eliott puisse les voir. » dit-il d'une voix pleine d'émotion Blaine lui prit la main.

« Vous semblez avoir une bonne relation. »

« On est très proches, et j'adore ça. On s'appelle tous les soirs pour se raconter notre journée, sauf les week-ends où on le fait seulement le dimanche soir, on essaie de se voir au moins une fois par mois, et on se Skype très souvent. Depuis la mort d'Eliott, on s'est vraiment accrochés à l'autre, et je dois t'avouer que lorsqu'elle est partie à l'université avec Sarah j'ai été très mal pendant beaucoup de temps. Mais ça va mieux. Beaucoup mieux, maintenant que tu es là. » sourit-il en l'embrassant. « Je t'aime. » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » sourit Blaine, avant de se rappeler de ses fils. « Mais je suis un très mauvais petit-ami, Kurt. Je n'ai pas encore annoncé à mes enfants que j'étais avec toi alors que tu l'as fais et demain on doit aller déjeuner ensemble et j'ai aucune idée de comment ils vont réagir et je comprendrais si tu m'en voulais parce que - » Il fut coupé par Kurt l'embrassant comme si sa vie en dépendait, avant qu'ils se détachent et qu'il lui sourit calmement.

« Blaine, toi et moi n'avons pas la même histoire. Ma fille a toujours été au courant que j'étais gay, elle m'a déjà vu avec un homme, elle m'a même poussé depuis le début à ressortir avec des hommes après la mort de son père tes fils connaissent ta vraie sexualité depuis seulement 3 ans, ils ne t'ont jamais vus avec un homme, et de ce que tu m'as dis tu n'es pas très proches d'eux. C'est normal d'avoir peur. Mais sache que je suis là à tes côtés. » dit-il en l'embrassant. « Et que je t'aime. » rajouta-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. » chuchota Blaine, en l'embrassant. « Je – Je devrais les appeler pour les prévenir. Mais je ne sais pas si je dois les prévenir maintenant ou demain que je sors avec quelqu'un. »

« Fais comme tu le sens. » sourit Kurt pour le rassurer.

« Okay. » souffla-t-il en cherchant le numéro de son fils Tony dans ses contacts.

 _« Allô ? »_

 _« Allô, Tony ? Comment ça va ? »_

 _« Bien et toi Papa ? Pourquoi tu m'appelles aussi tard ? »_

Blaine jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge du salon et vit qu'il était minuit passé. C'est vrai que c'était inhabituel pour lui d'appeler à cette heure-là.

 _« Oui, désolé, c'était pour te demander si tu pouvais venir déjeuner avec moi et quelques – heu – amis avec moi demain ? »_

 _« Ouais, bien sûr... Il y a une occasion spéciale pour ça ? »_

 _« Oui, mais je t'en dirais plus demain. Je t'enverrais l'adresse du restaurant, et il faudra être là-bas à 12h30. Désolé de te prévenir à la dernière minute. »_

 _« C'est pas grave, je suis content de te reparler, ça fait un bout de temps. »_

 _« Ça fait 3 semaines... »_

 _« 8, en fait. »_

 _« Wow Tony, je suis vraiment désolé... »_

 _« C'est pas grave Papa, je ne t'en veux pas. J'ai été moi-même assez débordé ces deux derniers mois, mais je t'en dirais plus demain. »_

 _« Okay. Hâte de te revoir. »_

 _« Moi aussi. Bisous. »_

 _« Bisous. »_

Blaine releva les yeux de son téléphone et vit Kurt, le regardant d'un air inquiet, pour savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Il hocha la tête et appela son second fils, Danny, avant de se traiter de mauvais père.

 _« Allô ?! »_ Des cris résonnaient derrière la voix de son fils, ainsi qu'une musique assourdissante, indiquant que son fils était à une fête, comme il l'était quasiment tous les jours à la fac.

 _« Allô, Danny ? Tu peux t'isoler dans un endroit calme s'il te plaît ? C'est important ! »_ Il entendit un grognement, avant d'entendre petit à petit la musique et les voix de jeunes disparaître.

 _« Oui ? »_ Il n'y avait maintenant plus aucun bruit de fond, seuls les pas de Danny dans le couloir résonnant.

 _« Tu es bourré ? »_

 _« N-non. »_

 _« Bon, Danny, il faut que tu m'écoutes et que tu te mettes des notes partout dans ta chambre pour te rappeler que tu dois être à 12h30 à l'adresse que je vais t'envoyer tout de suite, et que tu sois là-bas demain à l'heure, okay ? »_

 _« Peut pas – aller dans la chambre – fête... »_

 _« Okay, donc mets-toi une alarme sur ton portable dans ce cas. »_ ordonna Blaine, entendant le souffle de son fils dans la combiné s'éloigner pour sûrement enregistrer l'alarme.

 _« C'est b-bon. »_

 _« Okay. N'oublie pas, okay ? C'est important. »_

 _« Oui, pro-promis. »_

 _« A demain. »_

 _« B - isous, Papa. »_

Le téléphone raccrocha et Blaine le contempla longuement en se demandant quelle sorte de père il était.

« Tout va bien ? » interrogea Kurt en posant une main sur son épaule.

« Oui, tout va bien, j'ai oublié d'appeler mon premier fils pendant 2 mois et je laisse l'autre se bourrer la gueule à l'université tous les soirs. » répliqua-t-il, repoussant les larmes menaçant de déborder de ses yeux.

« Blaine... » souffla-t-il, l'invitant à se rasseoir, ce qu'il fit, « je suis sûr que Tony ne t'en veux pas, oui il a dû être blessé, mais il sera bien vite au-dessus de ça, et, honnêtement, tu ne faisais pas la fête non plus à la fac ? »

« Non, j'avais Rachel. Et Rachel était supposer me suffire. » répondit-il amèrement en pensant au fun qu'il aurait pu avoir s'il avait été lui-même dès le début.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. Mais moi je peux te dire que je faisais la fête, énormément, et que j'ai quand même réussi à avoir mon diplôme, et qu'il vaut mieux avoir un peu d'amusement lorsqu'il est encore temps que trop tard. » dit-il. « Blaine... Tu pleures ? » Blaine hocha la tête en se mordant la lèvre, avant de rentrer dans le périmètre de Kurt et d'accepter son câlin de consolation.

« C'est juste que... je n'ai jamais pu m'amuser, je n'ai jamais pu expérimenter quoi que ce soit parce que j'étais trop occupé à vivre dans le mensonge, et... je suis jaloux de toi, Kurt, jaloux de voir que tu as toujours été honnête et que tout le monde t'as accepté à bras ouverts... » sanglota-t-il, sentant Kurt resserrer son étreinte autour de lui.

« C'est faux, tout le monde ne l'a pas accepté. Tu savais que j'avais été harceler pendant les deux premières années du lycée par l'équipe de football, avant que Finn devienne mon demi-frère et que ça se calme ? Tu savais que mon premier baiser avait été donné par l'un des footballeurs qui me détestait le plus ? Mes années lycée ont été horribles, Blaine, et si je n'avais pas eu Mr. Schue et le Glee club... Je ne pense même pas que je serais là aujourd'hui. »

« Kurt... je suis désolé... » souffla Blaine en pleurant de plus bel, se haïssant pour avoir insulter et blesser l'homme qu'il aimait.

« C'est pas grave, tu ne savais pas. » répondit-t-il, embrassant ses cheveux.

« Je me hais pour avoir été faible et avoir succombé à la pression de mes parents. Je me hais d'avoir raté des années et des années d'expériences, sexuelles, amoureuses, ou même amicales, parce que j'ai été un lâche. Si j'avais été courageux, je pourrais être marié avec l'homme de me vie, et avoir une dizaine d'enfants et trois chiens et juste être heureux parce que j'ai été honnête depuis le début. » grommelle-t-il, avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'il a dit et de voir la douleur sur le visage de Kurt. « Oh mon dieu, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Kurt, je ne veux pas d'autre homme que toi, c'est toi que j'aime, et - »

« On a été réunis par un drôle de destin, tu ne crois pas ? Je veux dire, si tu n'avais jamais couché avec ce collègue et qu'Eliott n'était pas mort, on n'aurait jamais fini ensemble. Mais la vraie question est, est-ce que si l'on pouvait changer la manière dont notre vie s'est passé, le ferait-on ? »

La question était bonne, mais dure. Est-ce qu'il aurait préféré être honnête depuis le début qu'être avec Kurt ? Est-ce que Kurt préférerait que Eliott ne soit pas mort plutôt que de finir avec lui.

« Je la changerais, tu sais. Ma vie, je la changerai. » souffla Kurt en le regardant d'une manière infiniment triste, et Blaine sentit son cœur se briser. « Je la changerais pour faire en sorte de te rencontrer avant que tu n'épouses Rachel, et que ce soit moi ta première fois avec un homme. » Blaine releva les yeux avec surprise, prenant la main de Kurt et résistant à l'envie de l'embrasser sauvagement à cet instant précis. « Je la changerais pour faire en sorte qu'Eliott ne meurt pas. Je la changerais pour faire en sorte qu'on se marie ensemble, et qu'on est une dizaine d'enfants. Je la changerais pour faire en sorte que ce soit moi l'homme de ta vie. » Sa voix se brisa sur la fin, et ils restèrent longtemps à se regarder, des larmes coulant sur leur deux visages.

« Mais, Eliott ? » dit-il, s'en voulant de briser l'ambiance.

« Eliott a été le premier homme de ma vie, et je serai toujours amoureux de lui, mais, il n'a jamais été fait pour être père, ou même marié. Il n'a jamais été fait pour une vie rangée et calme il aimait l'action, les voyages, et avec Tracy ce n'était pas possible. Il est mort, et je ne m'y suis jamais fait, jusqu'à ce que tu arrives dans ma vie, toi, Blaine Anderson, le second amour de ma vie. Appelle-moi irréaliste, mais je sens, je _sais_ qu'entre toi et moi ça va être pour toujours. Et j'en suis très heureux. » termina-t-il en lui caressant la joue, souriant bêtement.

« Kurt... » souffla Blaine avant de l'embrasser avec tendresse. « Je t'aime tellement, Kurt. Et je pense la même chose, je suis désolé. » dit-il entre deux baisers, avant qu'ils s'allongent tous deux sur le canapé et partent pour une séance de longs baisers... jusqu'à ce qu'ils sentent tous deux leurs érections maintenant bien prononcées cogner contre leurs cuisses.

« Blaine, il faut qu'on parle d'autre chose aussi. » dit Kurt, rougissant un peu. Ce n'était pas la première fois que _ça_ arrivait, mais c'était toujours aussi embarrassant.

« Oh. »

« Comme tu as remarqué, notre relation n'a jamais trop évoluée au niveau... sexuelle. » _Oh._ « J'ai longtemps cherché pourquoi, et peut-être que tu ne me désires pas comme ça, ce qui est complètement okay, mais je veux que tu saches que moi, je te désire énormément. Vraiment, vraiment énormément, et... je pense à toi tous les soirs de la semaine, et parfois je me touche même en pensant à toi, mais le problème c'est que ça fait beaucoup de temps que je n'ai rien fait avec personne. J'ai dû avoir – je sais pas – 10 coups en 10 ans ? Ce qui n'est pas beaucoup, sachant que ça fait plus d'un an que je n'ai rien fait. Et je suis anxieux à propos de ça, du genre vraiment anxieux, parce que j'ai presque 50 ans et que je commence à être tout ridé et laid et que tu es encore magnifique et que je veux être _bon_ à ça, parce que tu mérites le meilleur Blaine. Je t'aime tellement et je veux - »

« Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Kurt ! » rigola Blaine, quelque peu rouge car peu habitué à avoir ce genre de conversation. « D'abord, je t'aime tellement aussi, ensuite, je te désire aussi. Kurt, je te veux tellement que ça me fait mal, mais je n'osais pas en parler parce que, et bien, j'ai dû avoir 10 coups en 3 ans et que ça fait aussi plus d'un an que je n'ai rien fait. Tu es beau, et jeune, et parfait, Kurt, et je serais fou de ne pas te désirer, mais je suis anxieux aussi pour ça. Vraiment très anxieux. » répondit-il en lui prenant la main. « Mais je sais que tout ira bien tant que je suis avec toi. »

« Je sais. Je pense la même chose. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant.

« Tu voudrais passer cette étape quand ? » demanda Blaine après un petit moment.

« Hum... maintenant ? Si tu veux ? Je veux dire – on a pas à faire tout, mais, euh... oublie, okay ? » dit-il, maintenant rouge cramoisi.

« Hey, hey, Kurt, bien sûr que je veux faire ça avec toi, même si ce n'est pas toute la chose. » sourit-il, lui prenant la main.

« Ah ? »

« Oui, ah. Je propose qu'on aille dans la chambre maintenant. » murmura-t-il en se penchant pour lui mordiller le lobe d'oreille.

« Oh. Bizarrement, je suis complètement d'accord avec cette idée. » sourit Kurt, l'embrassant brusquement.

« Ah oui ? »

« Oui. »

* * *

Kurt et Blaine arrivèrent au restaurant en avance, Kurt serra la main de son petit-ami pour le réconforter en vain, comme le démontrait son visage tendu et ses yeux écarquillés. La 1e personne à arriver fut Tracy, qui leur sauta dessus, les embrassa bruyamment et ils rentrèrent tous les trois dans le restaurant pour s'installer à leur table. Un homme de petite taille arriva peu après, possédant des cheveux bruns et lisses et une carrure musclée.

« Bonjour. » se présenta-t-il poliment, et Kurt remarqua qu'il était 12h30 pile. Cet homme devait être aussi ponctuel que son père.

« Ah ! Salut Tony ! » s'exclama Blaine en se levant pour l'embrasser. « Je te présente Kurt et sa fille Tracy. »

« Enchanté. » dit-il en serrant leurs mains. Il s'assit à table, et fixa alternativement son père et Kurt, avant de lâcher, avant de lâcher, « Oh merde, c'est le moment où tu nous présente ton petit-ami,n c'est ça ? »

Blaine rougit et s'apprêta à réponde, lorsqu'un autre homme, plus jeune que Tony, légèrement plus grand que son père et en possédant les mêmes cheveux à l'exception qu'ils étaient libres de gel, débarqua, semblant avoir couru depuis un bon moment.

« Excusez-moi, je suis – en retard, mais – je me suis – réveillé – il y a – 1h – vraiment, vraiment – désolé... » expliqua-t-il, essoufflé de sa course, serrant distraitement la main de Kurt et Tracy et embrassant rapidement Blaine et Tony avant de s'asseoir. « Oh, merde. C'est totalement le déjeuner de présentation du petit-ami, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Hum.. Oui. Kurt et moi nous fréquentons depuis plus de 8 mois déjà, et sa fille a trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de tous se rencontrer, et je suis totalement d'accord avec elle. Je pense – non, je suis sûr – que notre relation va durer très longtemps, donc j'aimerais qu'on apprenne tous à se connaître pour éventuellement former une famille un jour. » expliqua-t-il, prenant la main de Kurt et entremêlant leurs doigts. Ses fils les regardèrent longuement, avant de se mettre à sourire.

« Enfin ! Depuis le temps qu'on attend ce moment ! » s'écria Tony, tapant son frère sur l'épaule en rigolant.

« Dieu merci ! On croyait que tu finirais célibataire pour le restant de tes jours ! » rigola Danny.

« Vous – Vous n'êtes pas choqués ? Ou... vous savez, dégoûtés ? » demanda Blaine d'une petite voix, les regardant bizarrement.

« Papa, on est en 2044, maintenant - dans notre pays en tout cas – on accepte tout le monde. Ça fait des années qu'on en a plus rien à faire des gays, bisexuels, pansexuels, demi-sexuels, asexuels... Ils sont juste des gens comme les autres. » expliqua le plus âgé de ses fils.

« Mes deux meilleurs amis sont en couple et même une de mes profs est ouvertement lesbienne. On s'en fiche. » continua Danny.

« Oh... Okay. Bon bah tout va bien. » sourit Blaine.

Le reste du déjeuner passa assez vite, Kurt et Blaine racontant leur rencontre, Tracy parlant de sa petite-amie et de l'université, Danny faisant de même, Tony parlant de sa petite-amie qui deviendrait bientôt sa femme.

« Hum... j'ai une bonne nouvelle à vous annoncer. » annonça-t-il au milieu du repas. « Isabelle et moi allons nous marier. »

« Quoi ?! Mais Tony, c'est génial ! » s'exclama Blaine, se levant pour le serrer dans ses bras, sentant des larmes couler de ses yeux.

« Félicitations frérot ! » le félicita Danny, le serrant tout autant.

Kurt et Tracy firent de même, un peu plus timidement, et puis le reste du repas continua sans incident. Leurs trois enfants étaient très différents les uns des autres : Tracy était douce, mais dynamique, souvent surexcitée même, mais aussi une vraie diva, côté qu'elle tenait de Kurt Tony était réfléchi, posé, presque timide, mais toujours à l'écoute et observateur. Très mature pour ses 24 ans, ça n'étonna pas Blaine de savoir qu'il allait se marier Danny, lui, était plus compliqué que ça. Il était calme, mais toujours en train de courir, doux, mais aussi parfois presque agressif, peu timide, mais parfois très asociale. Il avait donné beaucoup de fil à retordre à Rachel et Blaine en grandissant, mais il était vraiment une bonne personne. Ouvert, talentueux, charmant, drôle, et respectueux de tous, il avait toujours été un vrai don juan, même lorsqu'il avait adopté un look de badboy lors de son année de première. Danny et Tracy s'entendirent assez rapidement, ayant tous deux le même âge et partageant ensemble leurs expériences d'université, tandis que Tony parlait avec Kurt de ses cours à NYU.

Ce déjeuner fut sympathique, vraiment très sympathique. Blaine se sentit accepté par ses enfants, Kurt avait l'air vraiment heureux et à l'aise, et leurs enfants étaient de retour dans leurs vies après un bon moment d'absence. Ils pourraient former une famille. Une incroyablement bizarre, spéciale, recomposée, mais _merveilleuse_ famille.

* * *

Quelques mois passèrent, filant à l'allure de l'éclair, leur échappant presque, entre leurs cours et leurs rendez-vous, entre les week-ends passés dehors au cinéma ou au théâtre ou ceux passés à l'intérieur, se câlinant avec ou sans vêtements sur le dos... ils arrivèrent bien vite en été.

« Ça te dirait qu'on aille en vacances ensemble ? » proposa Kurt, la veille de leur dernière journée de cours, où ils étaient exceptionnellement ensemble un soir de semaine.

« Bien sûr ! » s'exclama Blaine, l'embrassant avec joie. « Mais... je ne suis pas vraiment sûr qu'on puisse se le permettre avec nos salaires... lorsque j'avais encore accès à la fortune familiale il n'y aurait aucun problème, mais depuis que mes parents m'ont déshérités j'ai à peine de quoi payer mon loyer, mes factures, de quoi me nourrir et faire un peu de shopping, mais... je n'ai pas assez pour partir en voyage... » expliqua-t-il, un peu honteux.

« Blaine, je sais. Mon salaire est un peu plus élevé que le tien mais je ne peux pas me permettre beaucoup plus... Je proposais qu'on parte dans un autre État, du genre un road trip avec une voiture de location, ou alors seulement un week-end, mais... il commence vraiment, vraiment à faire chaud à New-York et j'aimerais vraiment m'échapper d'ici avec toi avant d'aller rendre visite à mon père. » Il fit une pause, semblant réfléchir, avant que son visage s'éclaire. « Ou tu pourrais venir en Ohio avec moi ! Je vais rendre visite à mon père et Carole dans deux semaines, et je suis sûr qu'ils aimeraient te rencontrer. »

« Tu leur as parlé de moi ?! » demanda Blaine, rougissant. »

« Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que tu crois ? J'aime parler de mon merveilleux petit-ami champion de la fellation, incroyablement beau et intelligent et que j'aime plus que tout. » sourit-il en l'embrassant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que t'en pense ?

« Kurt... » souffla-t-il en baissant les yeux, « je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de personne, tu es mon premier petit-ami – aussi minable que ça sonne à presque 50 ans – et les parents de Rachel me connaissaient depuis ma naissance, je ne sais pas si je peux faire ça... Et s'ils ne m'aiment pas ? Et s'ils trouvaient que je n'étais pas assez bien pour leur fils ? Et s'ils t'empêchaient de continuer de sortir avec moi ? Et je ne pourrais jamais te présenter à mes parents, homophobes et haineux comme ils sont ! »

« Blaine... Eliott n'avait pas les meilleures fréquentations, fumait comme un pompier et s'habillait en punk la plupart du temps, mais mes parents l'aimaient quand même. Tu es moins... extrême que ça, je suis sûr qu'ils vont t'adorer. De plus, j'aurais 50 ans dans un mois, je crois que je peux choisir avec qui je sors ou non. » sourit Kurt en l'embrassant doucement. « Et vu ce que tu m'as dis sur tes parents, je doute que je veuille les rencontrer un jour. Tout va bien. L'été commencer demain soir, on va avoir droit à deux mois de pur bonheur, et on va s'amuser comme si on avait encore 20 ans. » annonça-t-il en l'enlaçant avec amour.

« Okay... Donc, quel est notre programme, monsieur-l'organisateur-de-nos-premières-vacances-ensemble ? » le taquina Blaine en l'embrassant brièvement.

« Hum... pendant les 2 premières semaines nous seront ici, à nous perdre dans New York et découvrir de fabuleux endroits dont on ignorait l'existence, puis on partira une semaine à Lima avant de revenir pour le mariage de Tony, et puis... j'aimerais que tu emménages avec moi. »

Le sourire amoureux que Blaine portait disparut immédiatement, remplacé par un air de choc et des joues rouges, faisant perdre Kurt le sien. « Ou pas. On – on n'est pas obligé. C'est juste que – qu'on se connaît depuis presque un an, et que je t'aime vraiment très fort... et que je suis prêt à engager une relation où l'on se voit tous les jours et vit ensemble, mais si ce n'est pas ton cas - »

« Je suis prêt aussi. » le coupa Blaine, lui prenant la main. « Je t'aime tellement Kurt, tu le sais bien. Je suis juste surpris que tu me le propose aussi vite. » expliqua-t-il.

« C'est trop rapide ? Oh mon dieu c'est trop rapide ! Je suis désolé, Blaine, je ne voulais pas te mettre la pression ou quoi que ce soit ! Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé ! » s'exclama-t-il en écarquillant les yeux, rougissant.

« Kurt, Kurt, calme-toi ! Tu prends tout de travers ! Je serais ravi d'emménager avec toi. » souffla-t-il, lui caressant la main avec son pouce.

« Ah oui ? » expira Kurt.

« Oui. » dit-il en l'embrassant.

« Okay. C'est... génial. » murmura-t-il, des larmes aux coins des yeux.

« Kurt, tu pleures ? Oh mon dieu tu pleures. » lâcha Blaine.

« C'est juste que... à la mort d'Eliott, j'ai cru que je ne retrouverais jamais quelqu'un que j'aimerai passionnément et qui m'aimerait en retour, et avec qui je me sentirais à la maison et heureux, et... tu es là. Et je me sens tellement bien, et sauf, et heureux, et je t'aime si fort. »sanglota-t-il silencieusement, Blaine le prenant dans ses bras et le serrant très fort pour le réconforter.

« Je ressens les mêmes choses, Kurt. Je t'aime tellement. »

Kurt sortit de leur câlin et l'embrassa langoureusement, le poussant sur le fauteuil pour qu'il puisse s'allonger au-dessus du brun avant de recommencer à l'embrasser, pour passer à sa mâchoire, son oreille, et à descendre vers son torse.

« Kurt... » grogna Blaine, s'enfonçant petit à petit dans le tissu confortable du canapé.

« Ben quoi, il faut bien fêter notre futur aménagement ensemble, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda le châtain malicieusement, le regardant dans les yeux avant de reprendre ses activités.

Blaine ne sût pas comment ils arrivèrent dans la chambre, puis sur le lit, et encore moins nus comme des vers, mais tout ce qu'il savait était que les doigts de Kurt étaient bons en lui, et que son sexe était encore meilleur. Lorsqu'ils eurent jouit tous les deux, ils se demandèrent même pourquoi ils avaient attendus si longtemps, mais que par la même occasion ils avaient rendus la chose bien meilleure. Leurs libidos promettaient de leur jouer des tours à partir de ce moment.

* * *

New York se trouva être encore plus immense que Kurt et Blaine l'avait imaginé, même après plus de 30 ans passés dans la ville. Ils passèrent deux semaines de rêve à se balader dans la ville en tenue estivale ou à rester chez Kurt avec la climatisation poussée à fond, la chaleur étant à la limite du supportable. Ils firent l'amour plusieurs fois, chaque nouvelle fois étant plus délicieuse que la précédente, et ils s'aimèrent et se chérirent un peu plus chaque jour, avant qu'il soit temps de partir à Lima et que Blaine redevienne anxieux et tendu.

Durant la route, il n'arrêta pas de se ronger les ongles et de taper répétitivement sur la vitre de sa portière, et après 3 heures de route, Kurt explosa.

« Blaine, est-ce que tu peux, s'il te plaît, je t'en supplie, arrêter de taper sur cette foutue fenêtre ! » s'écria-t-il.

« Désolé... » grommela-t-il.

« Blaine, tout va bien se passer. » dit Kurt en lui prenant la main, ce qui était, en y repensant, quelque peu dangereux.

« Je sais. » répondit-il. « Le pire, c'est que je sais ! J'ai juste – tellement peur de te perdre, Kurt. »

« Quoi que pense mon père, ça ne changera pas le fait que je t'aime, et que je veux emménager avec toi. En plus, mes parents veulent seulement que je sois heureux et avec toi, Blaine, je suis très heureux. » sourit-il en se reconcentrant sur la route.

« Okay... » souffla Blaine, se calmant petit à petit.

Le reste du trajet se passa sans inconvénient, le couple écoutant de la musique et chantant, Blaine appréciant une fois de plus la magnifique voix de contre-ténor de son petit-ami, regrettant qu'il ait abandonné les études de musique, mais pas tant que ça car sinon ils ne seraient jamais rencontrés.

Le stress de Blaine revint en bloc lorsque Kurt se gara devant chez lui, klaxonnant pour annoncer sa venue, et que ses parents sortirent pour les accueillir. La femme, Carole, semblait douce et gentille, compréhensive et bonne de cœur, tandis que l'homme, en flanelle et casquette, semblait bourru et agressif, et Blaine sentit son cœur se détacher dans sa poitrine, juste avant que l'homme qu'il avait cru bourru lui sourit avec affection, et que cet air disparaisse immédiatement.

« Bonjour ! » s'exclama Kurt, sortant de la voiture et leur faisant un gros câlin. « Vous m'avez manqué ! » Blaine sortit lentement de la voiture, avalant difficilement et dessinant un sourire nerveux sur son visage. « Voici Blaine. » présenta-t-il en mettant derrière son dos pour le réconforter.

« Enchanté. » dit le brun en tendant une main vers Burt, avant d'être emporté dans une embrassade par le vieil homme, se retenant de pousser un cri.

« Enfin ! Il était temps qu'on se rencontre, gamin ! » s'exclama le vieil homme d'un ton aussi bourru que son apparence. Blaine sourit, se rendant compte qu'il venait de se faire appeler ''gamin'' à presque 49 ans, et il se relaxa définitivement avant d'embrasser Carole.

« Kurt nous a beaucoup parlé de toi. » rajouta Carole en posant une main affectueuse sur son épaule. « Mais rentrez donc, vous avez beaucoup de choses à nous raconter. »

* * *

L'après-midi se passa merveilleusement bien, la semaine se passa merveilleusement bien, et Blaine fut merveilleusement bien après ça. Il se prit d'affection pour Burt, dont il partageait la passion du football, et pour Carole, qui était simplement un petit bijou de gentillesse et d'affection. Il tomba encore plus amoureux de Kurt, qui semblait rayonner en présence de ses parents, et ignora la sensation d'inconfort à la pensée que ses parents habitaient à seulement quelques heures de là où il était. Mais il l'oublia très vite, et se concentra sur sa belle-famille, adorable et le mettant à l'aise, qui valait bien mieux que la sienne.

* * *

Le mariage de Tony arriva deux jours après leur retour à New-York, et toute la sensation de bien-être que Blaine avait accumulée s'envola. Son fils allait se marier. Son fils allait se marier. Son fils allait se marier, et il serait forcé de revoir des membres de sa famille qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des décennies, comme son frère Cooper, sa tante Mandy et son grand-père Paul qui devait avoir dépassé les 90 ans depuis un petit bout de temps. Il y aurait même son ex-femme, Rachel, et bien qu'ils soient restés en bons termes, Blaine craignait sa réaction lorsqu'elle le verrait avec Kurt, un _homme_. Heureusement, dieu merci, ses parents n'étaient pas invités. Hallejulah.

Blaine avait opté pour un simple costume noir, orné d'un nœud papillon, accessoire qu'il n'osait pas porter dans le passé sous peine de paraître trop ''gay'', mais depuis son coming-out, se doutant bien que le mot était passé dans toute la famille, et ''gay'' n'était plus un adjectif effrayant utilisé pour le définir, et bien, il acceptait de faire ''gay'', car c'était tout simplement ce qu'il était tout de même. Kurt, lui, était aussi resté sobre en choisissant un costume blanc et une cravate noire.

Ils se regardèrent quelques instants dans le grand miroir du dressing de Kurt, et sourirent.

« On est beaux. » souffla Kurt en lui prenant la main.

« C'est parce que ta beauté se reflète sur moi que tu dis ça. » sourit Blaine.

« Chut... Tu es magnifique Blaine. Mon magnifique, incroyablement élégant, et charmant petit-ami. Qui va emménager chez moi dans une petite semaine. » lança Kurt en l'embrassant. « Allons-y, avant que je ne te saute dessus et fasse mon quatre-heures. » taquina-t-il en l'embrassant une nouvelle.

« Ton quatre-heures ? Oh, je veux bien, Kurt Hummel, je veux bien. » répliqua Blaine.

« Ce soir. » dit le plus âgé avec un clin d'œil.

* * *

La cérémonie se passa sans incident, Blaine n'ayant pas le temps de parler aux individus les plus ''dérangeants'' de sa famille, les invités s'installant rapidement dans la mairie et attendant les mariés. Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de trouver Rachel dans la salle. Tony fut le premier à arriver, le pauvre semblant déjà ému à souhait, avant que sa future femme dans un futur très proche arrive, et que tous les regards se tournent vers elle. Blaine connaissait Isabelle, bien sûr qu'il la connaissait, il l'avait rencontré un bon nombre de fois, et bien qu'il ne soit pas non plus très proche d'elle, il était ravi que son fils se marie avec elle. De plus, elle était resplendissante, radieuse, magnifique dans sa robe de créateur, et Blaine se rappela de Rachel dans une robe identique le jour de leur mariage. Elle était tout aussi belle qu'Isabelle à l'époque, elle l'était toujours. Blaine avait été persuadé l'aimer, convaincu à 100% qu'elle était son âme-sœur. Mais elle ne l'était pas, et pendant des années précédant son divorce, Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de se demander ce qu'il avait fait de mal, pourquoi n'était-il pas normal, pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas aimer sa femme comme tous les autres hommes et pourquoi fallait-il qu'il aime les hommes. Mais à présent tout était clair. Il n'aimait pas les hommes, il aimait _un_ homme. Kurt. Et avec lui tout semblait être à sa place, tout semblait avoir été écrit à l'avance pour que tout soit parfait. Et Blaine n'avait plus l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal, il était juste... lui. Blaine Anderson, 48 ans, gay, en couple, précédemment divorcé, avec deux enfants, enseignant de maternelle, aimant la musique, les livres, les enfants, ses enfants, Kurt... Et tout semblait parfaitement normal et à sa place. La vie était belle. Incroyablement belle.

* * *

La réception... se passa d'une manière un peu plus mitigée. Tony et Isabelle dansaient pour la première fois en temps que mari et femme sur une de ces chansons d'amour qui ne vieillissent jamais, et Kurt et Blaine les admiraient comme tous les invités lorsque ce dernier sentit une petite tape sur l'épaule. Il se retourna, et tomba sur Rachel et son petit-ami.

« Hey ! Salut... » lança-t-il bizarrement.

« Salut Blaine. » sourit Rachel d'un air profondément heureuse de le revoir.

« Ça fait longtemps... » dit-il en leur lançant un sourire.

« Oui. Tu m'as manqué. » souffla-t-elle. Puis son regard tomba sur Kurt et elle lui fit la bise gentiment avant de laisser Jesse faire de même. « Je suppose que ça doit être le petit-ami dont Tony et Danny m'ont parlés. » rajouta-t-elle en souriant, ne semblant pas embarrassée pour le moins du monde.

« Oui. Rachel, je te présente Kurt Hummel, mon petit-ami, et Kurt, voici mon ex-femme Rachel Berry et son petit-ami Jesse St. James. »

« Enchanté. » sourit Kurt d'un air décontracté.

« En fait, on est fiancés. » rajouta Jesse. « On a été ensemble depuis pas mal de temps maintenant, et je pense que c'est pour le meilleur. »

« Wow, je suis ravi pour vous, vraiment ! » s'exclama Blaine. Il l'était vraiment, Rachel le méritait.

« Merci Blaine. » dit Rachel. « Mais bon, parlez-moi un peu de vous deux, je veux tout savoir sur vous, Kurt. »

Le déjeuner se passa très bien, les parents des mariés étant regroupés à la même table et les deux couples continuant leur discussion et Kurt s'entendant vraiment bien avec Rachel. Blaine remarqua quelques regards de travers de la part de sa famille lorsqu'il tint la main de Kurt, mais n'y prêta pas attention, profitant de ses fils et de son ex, à laquelle il était encore profondément attaché.

Ce fut lorsque Blaine revit ses parents après des années d'absence que tout vola en éclat. Le déjeuner était terminé et les invités se déhanchaient à présent sur la piste de danse, tandis que Kurt et Blaine discutaient avec les mariés.  
« Je suis immensément fier de toi, Tony. » disait Blaine au moment où les grands-parents Anderson pénétraient dans la salle des fêtes.

« Merci, Papa. Je t'aime. » sourit Tony en lui faisant un énorme câlin. Ce dernier regarda au-dessus de l'épaule de son père et son sourire s'effaça. « Oh non... » murmura-t-il, se détachant de Blaine qui suivit son regard et dont le sourire suivit le même chemin que le sien. « Papa, je te promets que je ne les ai pas invités ! Tu sais très bien que je ne les ai jamais apprécié ! »

« Je sais, Tony, je sais. Profite de ton mariage, je m'en charge. » sourit avec anxiosité, et s'en alla.

« Blaine, attends ! » cria Kurt derrière lui, lui attrapant la main. Blaine le regarda avec surprise. « Je viens avec toi. » Le brun sourit si fort qu'il aurait pu éclairer la pièce entière, et déposa un bref baiser sur ses lèvres avant d'aller dans la direction de ses parents.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? » gronda-t-il lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à leur hauteur.

« Bonjour Blaine. » répondit Pamela Anderson.

« Nous avons appris par un proche que notre petit-fils se mariait aujourd'hui et qu'il ne nous avait pas invité, alors nous sommes venus exiger des explications. » ajouta son père, Robert.

« Tony ne vous a pas invité parce qu'il ne vous a pas parlé depuis des années, et qu'il ne vous apprécie pas. Les voilà vos explications. Maintenant, partez, avant de gâcher le mariage de mon fils. » hissa Blaine en les regardant avec haine.

« Je vois que tu n'as toujours pas ouvert les yeux. » pointa son père avec dégoût en regardant sa main dans celle de Kurt.

« Oh oui, pardon, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié. ''Papa'', ''Maman'', voici mon petit-ami Kurt. Duquel je suis amoureux. Avec lequel je fais l'amour. Avec lequel je vais emménager. Avec lequel je compte passer le restant de mes jours et sûrement adopter un chien s'il me laisse le convaincre. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à dire à ce propos ? » demanda-t-il, semblant déjà furieux.

« Blaine, chéri, tu sais qu'on n'a rien contre les homosexuels, » commença sa mère, « mais nous pensons juste que ça ne te ressemble pas d'avoir choisi ce mode de vie. »

« Mode de vie ? Quel mode de vie ? Celui d'être attiré par les hommes ? Pour la centième fois maman, ce n'est pas un putain de mode de vie ! Je suis né comme ça ! Et parce que depuis tout petit vous avez toujours parlé en mal des gays, je n'ai pas osé m'avouer à moi-même que je l'étais ! Vous m'avez rendu honteux de qui j'étais – de qui je **suis** – au point que j'épouse une femme et que je lui fasse des enfants pour essayer de me convaincre que j'étais celui que vous vouliez que je sois ! J'ai été tellement en colère contre vous, je vous ai haï si fort... mais c'est terminé maintenant. Je suis en couple avec un homme merveilleux, je renoue petit à petit avec mes enfants et mon ex-femme, j'ai des amis qui m'acceptent tel que je suis, un métier en or que _vous_ n'avez pas choisi pour moi, dieu merci, et pour la première fois depuis des années je peux vous dire que je suis entièrement et complètement **heureux**. Et que je ne me soucie même plus une seule seconde de vous. Je vis ma vie comme j'ai toujours voulu la vivre et tout va bien dans le meilleur des mondes. Maintenant partez. » termina-t-il, essoufflé, mais fier de lui.

Des applaudissements résonnèrent derrière lui et Blaine se retourna pour voir Kurt, Rachel, Jesse, Cooper, Tracy, Tony, Danny, Sam, Mercedes, Tina, Artie, et d'autres membres de sa famille dont il ne se souvenait que vaguement. Il sourit, les larmes lui venant aux yeux, avant de reprendre la main de Kurt qu'il avait lâché en parlant et de l'embrasser doucement et amoureusement sur les lèvres. Les invités applaudirent encore plus fort et lorsque Blaine regarda de nouveau dans la direction de ses parents, ils avaient disparus. Blaine sourit tandis que Kurt ramassa une larme qui coulait sur sa joue et la musique recommença à jouer et les invités retournèrent à leurs occupations.

« Je t'ai dis que je t'aimais aujourd'hui ? » souffla Kurt.

« Oui, mais j'ai peut-être besoin d'un rappel. » taquina-t-il en embrassant le dos de sa main.

« Je t'aime. Vraiment, vraiment, vraiment énormément. Je suis aussi infiniment fier de toi, et j'ai une folle envie de suivre la tradition qui incite à coucher durant les mariages. » murmura-t-il en lui embrassant l'oreille avant de l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

« Pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? » interrogea Blaine, excité d'avance.

« Parce que, mon cher Blaine, on serait bien trop bruyant. » sourit-il vicieusement en le collant contre lui et l'entraînant dans un slow.

Blaine croisa le regard de Rachel qui lui sourit avec tendresse.  
''Je suis fière de t'avoir appelé mon mari.'' souffla-t-elle d'une manière distincte pour qu'il puisse lire ses lèvres.

''Moi aussi.'' répondit-il de la même façon, avant de se reconcentrer sur son petit-ami et de se laisser entraîner de danse en danse pour le reste de l'après-midi.

* * *

L'emménagement fut compliqué. Tout d'abord parce que cela faisait longtemps qu'ils n'avaient plus vécu avec personne, aussi car ils durent chacun se débarrasser de certains de leurs meubles, n'ayant pas la place de se permettre d'avoir tout en double et pour finir il y eut aussi le fait de vivre ensemble et de se voir tous les jours. Non seulement leurs emplois du temps étaient différents, mais leurs personnalités aussi, et cela créaient des tensions.

Le premier mois avant la rentrée fut parfait : rempli d'amour, de baisers fiévreux, de soirées câlins et films, et de beaucoup de sexe, peut-être même un peu trop pour leur âge. Étant nés le même mois, ils rassemblèrent leurs anniversaires et les célébrèrent en faisant une fête avec leurs familles et leurs amis – même Rachel fut présente. Les deux hommes furent d'accord pour dire que cet anniversaire était de loin leur préféré.

Puis la rentrée arriva, celle de Blaine commençant 3 semaines plus tôt que celle de Kurt, et la différence d'emploi du temps se fit ressentir. Tous les matins, Blaine se réveillait à 6h du matin, émergeant lentement aux côtés de son petit-ami qui avait encore droit à quelques heures de sommeil, avant d'enfiler son jogging et partir courir une petite demi-heure dans le parc le plus proche, avant de revenir prendre sa douche et manger son petit-déjeuner, puis de se préparer avec la tenue qu'il avait préparée la veille et posée dans la salle de bain afin de s'habiller sans réveiller Kurt. Puis, à 8h, il le réveillait d'un baiser sur les lèvres, avant de se hâter de prendre le métro pour arriver à l'heure. A 8h30 les portes de l'école maternelle ouvraient et Blaine commençait sa journée. A cet instant, Kurt rentrait de son footing matinal et fonçait dans la douche, avant de petit-déjeuner devant son émission préférée, de se préparer et de partir de la maison à 10h tapantes pour arriver à NYU à 10h30 et de commencer son cours à 11h.

Les enfants finissaient à 16h30, ce qui signifiait que Blaine n'était jamais à la maison plus tard qu'à 17h30. Kurt, en revanche, terminait bien plus tard. Son dernier cours finissait à 19h30, mais ses élèves restant toujours pour lui parler, Kurt rentraient toujours entre 20h30 et 21h. Blaine, durant ce temps, avait préparé ses cours pour le lendemain, ainsi que son sac et sa tenue, avant de regarder la télévision et préparer le dîner après qu'il ait reçu un message de Kurt lui annonçant qu'il quittait le campus.  
Lorsque celui-ci arrivait à la maison, ils dînaient en se racontant leur journée, avant de se glisser dans un film culte sur le canapé, puis d'aller au lit pour faire l'amour lorsqu'ils en avaient la force, avant que Blaine ne s'endorme à 23h. Kurt corrigeait alors ses copies, ou préparait son cours suivant. Deux heures après Blaine, il se glissait à son tour dans leur lit, avant de refaire la même routine le lendemain. Le week-end, ils rencontraient leurs amis, ou Danny et Tony $, et comme chaque samedi soir faisaient un dîner par Skype avec Tracy et Sarah. Chaque dimanche ils se levaient raisonnablement tôt afin d'aller au cinéma ou au musée.  
La routine s'encra sur leur peau au fur et à mesure que les mois passèrent, passant par Thanksgiving, Noël, le Nouvel An, puis bien plus tard, Pâques. L'été arriva bien vite et avec cela la routine prit un congé en même temps qu'eux. Ils décidèrent de partir en vacances en Australie, voyage qu'ils n'avaient jamais accompli mais dont ils avaient pourtant toujours rêvés.  
Le voyage fut merveilleux le plus beau de leur vie. Les paysages, les animaux et les habitants australiens restèrent dans la tête de Kurt et Blaine lorsqu'ils se rendirent à Lima pour rendre visite à Burt et Carole, en même temps que Tracy et Sarah, puis ils firent leurs rentrées et une nouvelle année démarra. Puis Kurt rencontra Thomas et Blaine rencontra Matthew.

Thomas était un deuxième année à NYU ayant changé d'orientation et découvrant Kurt pour la première années. Il était intéressé, cultivé, humble, drôle, beau et jeune. Et surtout il était intéressé par Kurt, qui se surprit à commencer à flirter en retour après quelques semaines. C'est lorsqu'il mentit à Blaine en prétextant le pot de départ d'une collègue afin d'aller dîner avec lui qu'il sut que quelque chose n'allait plus.  
Matthew était un jeune père de 25 ans venant cherche sa fille Darla tous les jours avec 15 minutes de retard. Tout d'abord cela agaça Blaine, puis ce sentiment s'en alla lorsqu'ils commencèrent à discuter d'autres choses que sa fille. Un jour Matthew l'invita à prendre un café et lui confessa ses sentiments que Blaine se rendit compte que rien n'allait plus.  
Ils n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis plus d'un mois, et l'année était déjà à moitié écoulée lorsqu'ils s'avouèrent la vérité.

« Hey, je suis de retour. »

« Il est tard. » dit simplement Blaine.

« J'ai été retenu par - »

« Je m'en fiche, Kurt. Tu rentres de plus en plus tard ces temps-ci, ça fait une semaine qu'on a plus dîné ensemble ! »

« Je suis désolé. » souffla-t-il, et à cet instant il réalisa que c'était le moment.

« Ça ne marche plus. » murmura Blaine, n'osant pas le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Je suis - » Il s'arrêta pour se racler la gorge, « Je suis en train de tomber amoureux d'un autre homme. »

Blaine leva brusquement la tête, et plongea longuement son regard dans le sien, avant de répondre, la gorge serrée, « Moi aussi. »

Des larmes coulèrent sur leurs joues lorsqu'ils comprirent qu'ils étaient en train de rompre.

« Tu l'as embrassé ? Tu as couché avec lui ? Est-ce que tu m'as trompé, Kurt ? Parce que je n'ai rien fait de cela. Il n'est même pas au courant de mes sentiments. » dit-il d'un ton vide, tout comme la façon dont il se sentait à l'intérieur.

« Non, » répondit Kurt avec sincérité, « Il m'a juste avoué qu'il m'aimait. Je ne pourrais jamais te tromper, Blaine. »

« Qui est-ce ? »

« Il s'appelle Thomas, il a – 20 ans, et c'est mon – étudiant. »

« 20 ans ?! Kurt ! » s'écria Blaine.

« Je sais, je sais... Mais parle-moi du – tien – au lieu de crier. » dit-il en voulant pleurer en pensant à cet autre homme qu'aimait Blaine.

« Il a 25 ans, et c'est le père d'une élève. Son nom est Matthew. »

« Tu chipotes sur 5 ans d'écart entre eux ? Sérieusement ? Et il a une fille ! »

« Tu sais quoi ? Cela importe peu. Ce qui compte c'est que nous sommes en train de rompre, Kurt. » souffla-t-il.

« Ah oui ? » murmura Kurt, se remettant à pleurer.

« Kurt, on est amoureux d'autres hommes ! »

« Cela ne signifie pas que je ne t'aime plus. » rétorqua-t-il en soutenant son regard.

« Je t'aime aussi, mais ça ne change pas le fait que ça ne marche plus entre nous. »

« Tu veux rompre ? »

« Non. Une pause serait bien. Je voudrais qu'on arrête de se voir pendant un moment, avant d'essayer de recoller les morceaux. Tu – tu serais d'accord avec ça ? »

« Belle façon de m'annoncer que tu veux aller voir ailleurs... » grommela Kurt.

« Kurt, je t'aime énormément. Mais pour l'instant ça ne marche plus. Alors oui, je pense que ça serait bien si on essayait pas de voir si on est plus heureux séparés ou avec d'autres personnes. Pendant trois mois nous n'aurons aucun contact, et après cette période on se revoit et on prend une décision commune. D'accord ? »

« D'accord, » expira Kurt, « Mais où comptes-tu habiter pendant tout ce temps ? »

« J'irais chez Tony, ou alors Sam ou Tina. Je m'arrangerai. » sourit-il tristement.

« Okay. »

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un long moment, n'osant pas se quitter pour les 3 prochains mois, et peut-être même pour toujours.

« Je – je devrai y aller. Je viendrai cherche mes affaires demain, d'accord ? » dit Blaine en se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Attends ! » cria Kurt en arrivant à sa hauteur, le retenant en prenant sa main. Le regard de Blaine tomba sur leurs mains entrelacées et son cœur se mit à battre, devenant presque fou lorsque le châtain déposa un doux baiser sur ses lèvres. « Je crois en notre relation. J'espère vraiment que je te manquerai autant que tu me manqueras. »

« On dit qu'on se rend vraiment compte de l'importance de quelqu'un lorsqu'il n'est plus là. Espérons que ce soit vrai pour nous. »

* * *

Un mois passa avant que Kurt et Blaine ne se revoient. Pas deux, pas trois comme prévu, mais un seul petit mois qui sembla être le plus long de leur vie.  
Le lendemain de leur ''rupture temporaire'', lorsque Kurt rentra de sa journée passée chez Sebastian, les affaires de Blaine avaient toutes disparues et seul un petit mot lui expliquant qu'il vivait maintenant chez Sam et Mercedes restait suspendu à la bibliothèque qui avait su leur donner de magnifiques lectures durant leur année et demi de vie commune.  
Ils prirent tous les deux une semaine de congé maladie la semaine suivante, notamment pour ne pas tomber sur Matthew ou Thomas, mais principalement pour soigner leurs cœurs brisés. Après 7 jours passés à pleurer dans les bras de leurs amis et leurs enfants, ils durent retourner en cours, et le lundi de cette semaine fut sûrement l'un des plus horribles de leur vie.

« Hey. » sourit Matthew en venant chercher Darla à la sortie. « Comment vas-tu ? Tu vas mieux ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je suis en train de vivre la pire période de ma vie, et j'en ai connu plein, crois-moi. » souffla Blaine, fermant les yeux pour empêcher les larmes menaçant d'en tomber.

« Oh. Et pourquoi donc ? » interrogea le jeune homme en posant une main sur son bras. Blaine se tendit immédiatement.

« J'ai rompu avec Kurt. »

Matthew poussa un halètement surpris avant de sourire et de le prendre dans ses bras. Bien sûr qu'il savait à propos de Kurt, Blaine n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire qu'il avait de forts sentiments pour lui mais qu'il aimait son copain.

« Je suis désolé, Blaine. Mais au moins ça veut dire qu'on peut être ensemble. » dit-il en se penchant pour l'embrasser.

« Qu'est-ce que - » souffla Blaine en le repoussant. « Matthew... Malgré le fait que j'ai des sentiments pour toi, je viens de rompre avec l'amour de ma vie. Et mon cœur est brisé. » Des larmes commencèrent à couleur sur son visage. « J'ai 50 ans, tu en as 25. Tu es si jeune Matthew, et tu n'as jamais été avec un homme, et je ne veux rien prendre de toi. Pas lorsque que je sais que tu n'es pas mon âme-sœur et que je sais que je ne suis pas la tienne. Je suis désolé. » chuchota-t-il en l'embrassant sur la joue, avant de s'en aller.

« Bonjour, M. Hummel. » taquina Thomas en rentrant dans son bureau après le dernier cours de la journée.

« Salut. » répondit Kurt, un sourire tendu apparaissant sur son visage.

« Comment ça va ? »

« J'ai comme l'impression que je vais mourir. » sourit-il tristement.

« Oh. Et pourquoi donc ? »

« J'ai rompu avec Blaine et j'ai l'impression que plus rien ne va plus dans ma vie. »

« Je suis désolé. » dit Thomas après un moment de silence, la sincérité perçant son regard.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute, seulement la mienne pour avoir cru qu'être avec un homme de mon âge me vieillissait et que peut-être sortir avec un homme de ton âge me ferait aller mieux. Mais la vérité c'est que je viens de tuer la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivée depuis Elliott. Deux fois dans ma vie j'ai été assez chanceux pour croiser la route de l'amour de ma vie, et deux fois dans ma vie j'ai réussi à les faire fuir. » dit-il, le souffle tremblant, les larmes amères coulant d'elles-même.

« Kurt... » chuchota Thomas, posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule, « Tu peux prendre le temps que tu veux avant qu'on se mette ensemble, je peux attendre. »

Kurt releva la tête plus vite que l'éclair. « Pardon ?! »

Thomas le regarda avec surprise. « Je croyais qu'on serait ensemble maintenant que tu es célibataire. » souffla-t-il, des larmes apparaissant aux coins de ses yeux. « Je t'aime, Kurt. Et tu m'avais dis que tu m'aimais aussi. »

« Je t'aime aussi, mais j'aime l'idée de toi, ta pureté, ton innocence, ta jeunesse, je t'aime pour toutes les mauvaises raisons. » Ils restèrent silencieux un instant. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas que ça se passe comme ça. »

« Kurt, on dirait que tu romps avec moi ! On est même pas ensemble ! »

« Je suis désolé Thomas. »

« Je t'en supplie Kurt, laisse-moi tout te donner. Laisse-moi t'aimer. Je te promets que je serais bon pour toi. »

« Je ne peux pas... » souffla-t-il, la gorge serrée.

« Okay. Je comprends. Tu m'as brisé le cœur, mais je comprends. » dit le jeune homme après avoir repris son souffle et sécher ses yeux. « Je t'aime ? » lança-t-il d'un ton incertain avant de sortir de la salle.

« Je sais. » murmura Kurt.

* * *

Durant les 3 semaines suivantes, Blaine passa énormément de temps avec Rachel, même un peu trop considérant leur histoire commune, mais il s'avéra qu'en fait, tout le long, Rachel avait été son âme-sœur... platonique. Pendant 3 semaines, ils s'envoyèrent plusieurs messages chaque jours, s'étaient appelés au moins trois fois par semaine, et s'étaient vus tout autant.

Ce fut le samedi de la 4e semaine que Blaine rencontra Sebastian Smythe. Évidemment, il l'avait déjà vu à quelques fêtes, il était quand même le meilleur-ami de Kurt, mais jamais les deux hommes n'avaient dépassés le stade du bonjour/au revoir. Tout commença lors du café habituel du samedi matin, lorsqu'ils avaient décidés d'expérimenter un nouveau café moderniste se situant dans un des quartiers chics de la Grosse Pomme, et qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés nez à nez avec l'homme d'affaire.

« Excusez-moi, » dit Blaine par réflexe à l'homme après l'avoir bousculé, « Sebastian Smythe ?! » s'exclama-t-il en voyant son visage. « Hey... »

« Blaine Anderson... ou plutôt devrais-je dire celui qui a brisé le cœur de mon meilleur-ami. » répliqua-t-il entre ses dents, se dirigeant vers la sortie, son café en main.

« Attendez, Mr. Smythe ! Venez vous asseoir avec nous ! » lança Rachel. Ce dernier se retourna, fixa les deux divorcés, et se dirigea vers une table sans même leur jeter un regard.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez me dire ? Faites vite, je suis pressé. » dit-il une fois qu'ils furent tous réunis autour de la table.

« En tant que l'ex-femme qui a entendu son ex-mari se morfondre depuis un mois, je pense qu'il est judicieux de dire qu'ils se sont brisés le cœur mutuellement. » rectifia Rachel.

« On a juste... évolué séparément. » rajouta Blaine, une sourire triste se dessinant sur son visage.

« Okay, peut-être que lui aussi il est tombé amoureux d'un autre, tout comme toi. Mais vos problèmes remontent à bien plus longtemps... peut-être même depuis le moment où vous avez emménagé ensemble. » expliqua-t-il. « Vous n'avez pas les mêmes emplois du temps, la même façon de vous montrer que vous vous aimez, et honnêtement, Blaine, tu étouffais Kurt. » Blaine sentit des larmes lui monter aux yeux. « Toujours à lui envoyer des centaines de messages, à insister pour passer votre pause déjeuner ensemble au téléphone... Tu es collant. »

« Je – Il ne s'en ait jamais plaint » souffla Blaine, les larmes coulant librement et Rachel lui prenant la main en envoyant un regard noir au châtain.

« Parce qu'au début ça ne le dérangeait pas. Il était même comme ça avec Elliott. Mais vous avez tous les deux la cinquantaine, et ça entraîne des choses, comme le fait de se sentir horriblement vieux. Et être avec toi, avoir cette routine répétée depuis plus d'un an, cette relation posée et adulte, ça le vieillissait, et toi aussi. Alors vous êtes sortis avec des petits jeunes pour vous sentir mieux, et tout a explosé. » Le souffle de Blaine resta coincé dans sa gorge. Telle une illumination, la vérité apparue à son regard. « Mais tout n'est peut-être pas perdu. Il n'est pas trop tard. Alors bats-toi pour lui, Blaine, si tu sais enfin ce que tu veux vraiment. »

« C'est lui que je veux. » murmura le bouclé, à bout de souffle. « Mais pourquoi ce serait à moi de me battre ? »

« Blaine, je connais Kurt depuis nos 16 ans c'est une vraie tête de mule. Il l'était lorsqu'on était au lycée, et il l'est toujours 35 ans plus tard Ajoute cela à la mort d'Elliott... et tu obtiens un Kurt qui ne fera jamais le premier pas. Alors ravale ta fierté, et va lui dire ce que tu penses. »

« Comment on a fait pour ne pas réellement parler avant ? » blagua Blaine, essuyant définitivement ses larmes.

« Je n'avais pas très envie de faire connaissance de celui qui m'a pris mon Kurtie. » taquina le châtain.

« Vous n'étiez pas ennemis à la base ? »

« C'est vrai, mais c'était avant que je me rende compte que cet imbécile était mon âme-sœur platonique. »

« Cet imbécile est mon âme-sœur tout court, donc bon. » sourit Blaine. « Merci. »

« De rien. Maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu as une relation à sauver ! » dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui, merci, au revoir ! » s'écria Blaine en attrapant sa veste et sortant du café en courant.

« Merci Sebastian, il avait vraiment besoin de ça. J'avoue qu'au début vous y êtes peut-être aller un peu fort, mais en tout cas ça a marché. » sourit Rachel.

« Merci de m'avoir appelé, Berry. Ce n'est pas pour tout le monde que je ferais semblant de me balader dans une café bio pour réconcilier deux amants rompus, mais Kurt est la personne la plus importante de ma vie, donc j'ai fais exception. » répondit Sebastian.

* »Célibataire ? » interrogea la brune, surprise Sebastian n'était pas laid, c'était plutôt bien le contraire.

« Oui. »

« Comment est-ce possible ? »

« Disons que je n'ai jamais pris l'amour au sérieux, et que lorsque j'ai trouvé mon âme-sœur, elle avait déjà trouvé la sienne. » chuchota-t-il tristement.

« Quel était son nom ? »

« Kurt. »

Rachel ouvrit la bouche en poussant un halètement de surprise, et lui prit la main. « Je suis désolée... » murmura-t-elle.

« Rachel. Ça fait 30 ans, j'ai eu le temps de m'en remettre. Et comme je l'ai dis, je n'étais pas son âme-sœur. Elliott et Blaine, eux, par contre, le sont. » expliqua-t-il. « Je dois y aller, mais on se reverra sûrement à leur mariage. »

Rachel sourit et répondit par une vague de la main, pensant à Blaine et lui souhaitant bonne chance.

* * *

Blaine n'eut même pas le temps de porter sa main à la porte de l'appartement qu'elle s'ouvrit par elle-même et qu'il se retrouve nez à nez avec Kurt.  
« Hey. » soufflèrent-ils en même temps.

« Je – heu – j'étais sur le point de venir te voir. » dit Kurt, timide et mal-à-l'aise après autant de temps séparés.

« Kurt – je – on devrait parler. Je peux entrer ? » demanda-t-il, dans un état tout aussi nerveux que le châtain.

« Fais comme chez toi. » répondit-il avant de grincer des dents à sa propre répondre. _Bien joué, Kurt. Parle-lui de son ancien appartement._

Une fois à l'intérieur, ils restèrent un moment en silence, se contentant de s'échanger des regards timides. Après ce qui sembla 3 éternités et 5 vies, le brun prit une longue inspiration et commença à parler.

« Kurt, je t'aime, et je sais que les choses on été un énorme bordel, je sais qu'on a fait des erreurs, que _j'ai_ fais des erreurs, mais je ne peux pas attendre une seule seconde de plus sans te dire que je suis fou amoureux de toi. Je t'aime comme on ne peut aimer qu'une seule personne dans une vie, et je veux passer ce qu'il reste de la mienne avec toi. » Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour reprendre son souffle, se rendant compte qu'ils étaient maintenant torse contre torse, souffle contre souffle, et que Kurt pleurait. Il se mit à parler avant que Blaine ne puisse reprendre.

« J'ai essayé... de ne pas laisser ces peurs me consumer, j'ai essayé de faire comme si j'étais sûr de moi, et de nous... Mais la vérité c'est que je suis mort de peur, Blaine, depuis la mort d'Elliott je passe mon temps à avoir peur que les gens que j'aime me quitte, et il se trouve qu'en quelques mois tu es devenu la personne la plus importante à mes yeux. Mais regarde notre âge, Blaine, on approche de la retraite, et bientôt on sera tellement vieux qu'on aura besoin de cannes. » Il rit, les larmes coulant librement, provoquant le rire de Blaine aussi, et ils se tinrent l'un à l'autre le temps que leurs rires s'évanouissent mais restèrent ainsi pour la suite. « J'ai eu peur. Peur de l'amour que tu me donnais, peur de notre engagement et de son sérieux, peur de vieillir, alors j'ai cru que rompre avec toi pour un jeune me rendrait plus heureux, mais ce n'est pas le cas et je suis trop vieux pour tourner autour du pot. »

« Moi aussi. » souffla Blaine.

« Je veux qu'on se remette ensemble. »

« Moi aussi ! » s'exclama-t-il en riant, la gorge serrée par l'émotion.

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu attends pour m'embrasser ?! »

Alors Blaine l'embrassa. Il l'embrassa avec toutes ses forces, toutes ses peines, toutes ses joies, toutes ses colères, tous ses sentiments il l'embrassa avec chaque once de lui-même en feu voulant l'engloutir dans son amour.

Sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, ils furent bientôt nus ils emmenèrent tout cela dans la chambre.

Cet après-midi, qu'ils passèrent à faire l'amour, ils ne parlèrent pas, faisant exception pour soupirer le nom de l'autre, pour haleter des mots peu polis et susurrer des lettres d'amour.

« On devrait se marier. » blagua Blaine, se remettant de son orgasme.

« Oui, on devrait. » sourit Kurt en embrassant son dos avec douceur. Celui-ci sentit son cœur s'arrêter dans sa poitrine.

« Sérieusement ? » s'étonna-t-il en se relevant.

« Je veux dire – on s'aime, on est restés ensemble assez longtemps pour que ça ne soit pas précipité, et... je crois que je suis prêt à avoir à nouveau une bague à mon doigt. » sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Ohmondieu, tu es sérieux ! » s'écria Blaine en sortant du lit et se mettant à sauter partout.

« Oui, oui je suis sérieux. » rit Kurt en l'embrassant.

« Je t'aime tellement... » souffla-t-il.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Et juste comme ça, en un après-midi, tout allait à nouveau parfaitement bien.

* * *

Leur mariage eu lieu peu de temps après. Il fut intimiste, court, et simple. Il fut merveilleux. Fabuleux. Parfait. Complètement et magnifiquement parfait.

A l'instant où Kurt et Blaine prononcèrent leurs « Je le veux », ils réalisèrent qu'ils pourraient être foudroyés par un éclair et mourir le lendemain, et qu'ils pourraient tout de même estimés avoir eu une belle vie. Chacun cherche dans sa vie ce moment où il comprend pourquoi il a vécu jusqu'à cet instant.

Et là, devant leurs familles, leurs amis, quelques collègues et une poignée d'élèves, en train de confesser leur amour inconditionnel, telle une gifle donnée par une meilleure-amie pour faire réaliser une erreur, ou, dans ce cas, simplement pour réveiller d'une transe dans laquelle on était plongée depuis bien trop longtemps, cela les frappa. Ils étaient heureux, plus heureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été.

Aussi, ils ne moururent pas le lendemain, ç'aurait été un peu idiot.

* * *

« On devrait s'acheter un chien. »

« Quoi ?! »

« Sachant qu'on est trop vieux pour avoir un enfant... un chien serait un bon compromis. » sourit timidement Blaine.

« Tu es sérieusement en train de me demander qu'on ait un chien durant notre lune de miel ? Blaine, ça fait une semaine qu'on est mariés ! »

« Je sais, mais... Oublie, je suis désolé. »

« Okay. » souffla Kurt en prenant son visage entre ses mains pour déposer un baiser bruyant sur ses lèvres.

« ...O – kay... ? » demanda le brun en fronçant un sourcil étonné.

« Okay, on aura un chien. » déclara Kurt avec un sourire en coin.

« Oui ! » cria Blaine, pointant son poing vers le ciel en signe de victoire. « Tu es le meilleur mari du monde ! »

« Je sais, je sais. »

« Mais quelle race ça va être ? Quel nom on va lui donner ? Kurt, je suis tellement heureux ! »

« Calme-toi, Blaine, et profite de la piscine, ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on est en Italie. » sourit Kurt en regardant une femme faire un plongeon.

« Désolé, c'est juste que – je suis tellement heureux d'être avec toi, Kurt. »

« Ça tombe bien, tu es coincé avec moi pour un bout de temps. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« Jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. »

« N'empêche, pour le nom de notre chien, je partirais bien sur un prénom en E, ou A. »

« Blaine... »

« Désolé. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, imbécile. »

* * *

Et voilà, c'est fini !  
J'étais ravie de partager cette histoire qui m'a pris énormément de temps à écrire, mais que je chéris énormément.  
Quelques petites explications : 1) Je sais que le fait que les parents de Blaine soient homophobes n'est vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, vraiment, VRAIMENT pas original... mais je tenais à écrire les propos qu'il a tenu donc bon, ne m'en voulez pas trop :(  
2) Sebastian amoureux de Kurt... Je pense que la plupart d'entre vous savent que j'ai un faible pour Kurtbastian, donc bon... ;)  
3) La rupture vers la fin... Je sais que ça a peut-être dû en décevoir certains, mais j'aime le drama et je voulais vraiment écrire la scène de la discussion Seblaine. Aussi, j'ai voulu écrire une rupture plausible pour une fois, contrairement à celle de la saison 6... Disons que la crise de la quarantaine est arrivée un peu tard pour ces deux-là :3

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une **review** , à **favoriter** cette histoire, et même à la partager à vos amis, sait-on jamais ;)

A la prochaine !

Axelle.


End file.
